1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder head and an internal combustion engine having the same.
2. Background Information
Japanese Patent No. 2523326 discloses a conventional cylinder head that includes a valve lifter guide boss forming a bore for supporting a valve lifter therein. In such a conventional cylinder head, a portion of the valve lifter guide boss corresponding to the rotational direction of a cam, which periodically pushes down the valve lifter, is cut out to prevent the cam and the valve lifter guide boss from interfering with each other.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved cylinder head. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.